


Zen: The Art of Automobile Positions

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, First Time, Foreskin Play, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: After trying to kill Lupin and failing several times, Goemon decides to join him instead. Now, Jigen and Goemon need to get to know one another…





	Zen: The Art of Automobile Positions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2bnallegory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bnallegory/gifts).

> Written for Shiritori on the [writetomyheart LJ comm](https://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/). My starting words were: _Getting the opportunity to push his partner’s buttons is really the only redeeming quality of this assignment. _

Getting the opportunity to push his partner’s buttons was really the only redeeming quality of this assignment. 

Jigen sighed. He’d been stuck in the Fiat for hours now, smoking away, bored, so bored… 

And Goemon was just sitting there, legs crossed in the seat next to him, eyes shut. He hadn’t said a damn word since they parked. Jigen tried to be annoying, at first, to see what made the guy tick, from whistling to straight up poking him and… Well, now Jigen was just smoking like a chimney stack, bored out of his mind. 

Jigen grumbled. Why did Lupin team them up so soon?! Jigen didn’t know anything about this guy, other than he was a samurai that was intent on killing Lupin, and now he was… 

Their friend? Jigen didn’t get it. 

He wasn’t worried about Goemon getting in the way, but… 

They already had a Fujiko and they didn’t need a second backstabbing bitch. 

Maybe it wasn’t Jigen that would get to push buttons, but Goemon that got to push his. 

“Fuck man… If we’re gonna be stuck in a car together, can’t ya at least talk…” Jigen sighed, scratching his head through his hat as he puffed on one of his last cigarettes, a headache threatening to join the party. 

“You seem stressed…” 

Finally! The bastard speaks! 

Jigen looked over, watching Goemon unfold his arms and legs, stretching out slightly. He looked so relaxed while Jigen just felt cramped and irritable. 

“About damn time!” Jigen chewed on the end of his cigarette while Goemon looked at him and blinked a few times. 

“You…” Goemon tilted his head, like he was considering Jigen for a moment. “Are definitely stressed…” 

“Humph!” Jigen turned away and he had to be careful before he broke his teeth from all the grinding he was doing. Damn tooth was acting up again, too… 

As if this job couldn’t get any worse! 

“Would you permit me to help?” Goemon asked but Jigen was too busy grinding his teeth to answer, until… 

Jigen jerked, fingers on his tie, deft, quickly loosening it and several buttons on his shirt. 

“H-hey!” Jigen flushed, fingers twitching to go to his gun, but he controlled himself, waiting to see what happened next, Goemon kneeling on his seat, stretched across the centre console. 

“Please, I mean you no harm, Jigen…” Goemon whispered, and Jigen couldn’t help swallowing hard. Rough fingers drifted down from his neck to the centre of his chest, pressing in short intervals until Jigen gave a grunt. “Ah, I have found it. Try to take a deep breath as I press. Clear your mind.” 

Warmth flooded over Jigen, and he found it hard to concentrate as Goemon’s fingers pressed into him. His eyes slid shut and he let out a shaky breath, the headache creeping at his temples ebbing away. 

“Whoa…” Jigen breathed out as Goemon’s fingers eased away. “That uh… That some samurai magic or something?” His eyes still didn’t want to open, he was so relaxed and warm, slumping down in the seat slightly. 

“Something like that,” Goemon said with a breathy laugh. “I uh…” Jigen managed to get one eye open, tipping his hat up to look at him better. Goemon’s cheeks were flushed and one of those expert hands was resting on Jigen’s thigh now. “I know of another technique that is known to relax one…” 

That hand slid up higher, stopping just short of the juncture of Jigen’s thighs. He breathed out shaky, looking down and then back at Goemon. He couldn’t have meant… And why did that hand have to stop! 

Jigen swallowed hard, looking at Goemon, actually looking at him. He wasn’t a bad looking guy, and well, Jigen couldn’t honestly say he hated the way Goemon showed off so much of his chest. The way his kimono would shift and part, the sarashi wrapped around his chest and oh no… 

Did he actually find this guy attractive?! Jigen barely knew him! And he was mad at him, wasn’t he? 

Or was he just mad at Lupin, like usual… 

Jigen took in a careful breath, still looking at Goemon, the pink flush from his cheeks spreading down to his chest. Yeah… Jigen was definitely into this guy. “So… What’s this other technique?” 

A smirk was his only answer and then hands were on his belt, pulling it open, the zipper down and he could only gasp as Goemon grabbed his cock. “So tense…” 

Jigen tried not to buck his hips, he tried not to blow like some teenager, but damn if he wasn’t just about there. 

Goemon’s mouth wrapped around the head of his cock and Jigen’s eyes went wide as he was swallowed to the root. 

“G-Goemon!” Pleasure shuddered through Jigen’s body and he felt even more tense as Goemon started to move, slowly pulling off before taking him into his throat again. 

Goemon pulled off with a pop, taking Jigen’s cock in hand to jerk him. “You must relax, Jigen…” 

“K-kinda hard with your mouth on my cock like that!” 

“Heh…” Goemon lowered himself again, sucking at the head, teasing Jigen’s foreskin as he reached across Jigen’s lap to the far side of the seat. Goemon pulled the lever on the seat, pushing down on Jigen’s chest to force him back. 

“Wh-what are you!” Jigen cut off into a long groan, Goemon’s tongue lapping at his balls, his cock entirely in Goemon’s throat. “F-fuck!” Jigen bucked and then he found himself laying flat. 

“Relax, please… I am quite skilled,” Goemon whispered to him again, jerking Jigen’s cock as he lapped at the underside, from balls to tip. 

“No kidding!” Goemon swirled his tongue under the foreskin and Jigen was left trembling and gasping, letting out small noises as he just tried to keep from embarrassing himself by blowing after thirty seconds. 

Callused fingers took his sac in hand, rolling his balls gently as Goemon sucked the head of his cock, twisting his fist over Jigen’s length and it was all just… 

Jigen felt his breath catching in his chest, a knot of pleasure building and building low in his gut and he just put both hands in Goemon’s hair. They barely knew each other and he didn’t really care right now if he hurt the guy. “F-fuck! Screw it!” Jigen cried out, bucking up into Goemon’s mouth. 

The… Jigen looked down, seeing a half-lidded eye watching him, wantonly. The bastard was just waiting for him to take his pleasure, and Jigen did. He slammed his hips up and dragged Goemon down by the hair until he was grinding his short hairs against Goemon’s cheek. Everything was tight and Jigen grit his teeth as he surged up and doubled over, digging his nails into Goemon’s scalp. 

Soft, muffled moaning sounds came from Goemon, his fingers pressing into Jigen’s thighs, but he wasn’t trying to push away, and when that tongue started moving against his length again Jigen was gone. 

He threw himself back with a strangled cry, the sound ripped from his chest, his throat feeling raw as he gave up and let the pleasure shoot through him. 

And Goemon… 

Goemon swallowed down everything Jigen gave to him, bobbing as much as Jigen’s grip would allow. 

“F-fuck!” Jigen jerked, twitching before his head hit the headrest with a thunk, just adding to the daze he was already in. 

The world was slow around him, and Jigen knew he should have been paying attention to the radio or something. What if Lupin needed their help…? 

Jigen decided he didn’t really give a crap at the moment, scrubbing a hand over his face, boneless and… Goemon pulled off with a chuckle, looking at him with dark, lusty eyes, lips plump and glistening in the dying light of the day. 

“I think you are more relaxed, however…” Goemon licked at his bottom lip, his hand still wrapped around Jigen’s cock. “Not all of you is relaxed… Shall I employ another technique?” 

Jigen laughed, hand over his face, hat barely on his head. “Can’t believe I’m still hard…” 

The crisp sound of silk rustling had Jigen looking over at Goemon, watching him pull at his hakama himo, pulling the knots free and letting the hakama pool at his knees. Goemon’s cheeks were flushed, but he wasn’t looking at Jigen, digging through his kimono sleeve for something. “It is not an ideal substance, but it is adequate for this task.” 

Was he…? Was Goemon really going to… Jigen swallowed hard. It had been a long time since he’d been fucked by a man. 

Hell, it had been a long time since he’d had his cock sucked, too. What did it matter if he let Goemon fuck him? 

Jigen grinned, shoving his slacks off of his hips and down his thighs when he looked over and… 

Goemon had his hand between his thighs, a ceramic container in the other, a slick, somewhat bitter smelling substance in the ceramic container. 

“G-Goemon…” Jigen swallowed hard, sitting up slightly as he watched Goemon’s head fall, small sounds escaping his lips. 

“P-please allow me a moment to prepare myself for you…” Goemon gasped softly, fingers swiping over the ceramic container to gather more of the slick substance. “Y-you are quite large.”

“Heh…” Jigen didn’t know if Goemon was just stroking his ego or being genuine, but he didn’t really care, jerking his cock idly as he watched Goemon fingering himself. He couldn’t see anything more than than Goemon’s arm moving and the way he was biting his lip, gasping but _oh_, was it a show for Jigen. 

“Auh!” Goemon cried out, taking his hand from between his thighs and Jigen could finally get a glimpse of his cock. The foreskin was pulled back slightly, the head a nice dark pink that had Jigen licking his lips, wanting to taste, but… That seemed to be something for later. 

Something that Jigen was rather looking forward to, on another day. 

He grinned, Goemon looking up at him with dusky cheeks and misty eyes. “I-I am ready for you,” Goemon whispered and Jigen wasn’t even given a chance to respond before Goemon was crawling over to him, straddling his hips. The sarashi on his chest looked loose, sliding down, revealing more of his chest, and his kimono was definitely disheveled, showing Jigen a hard, perky nipple that disappeared again as Goemon shifted and adjusted. 

“You uh…” Jigen swallowed hard, his hands feeling lost and useless. Did he grab the guy’s hips or…? 

Well, he had shoved his face down on his cock so… 

Jigen rested his hands over Goemon’s thighs, making no move to pressure him or… 

Goemon took Jigen's cock in hand again, stroking him lightly as he coated his cock in the slick substance. "I apologize if this is not adequate for you..." 

Jigen didn't even know what to say, the words sticking in his throat as he watched Goemon raise himself up and then lower and... "F-fuck!" It was tight and Jigen couldn't have stopped himself from digging his nails into Goemon's thighs if he tried. "D-damn! You're tight!" 

"Hnnn!" Goemon let out, keening as he sank down, all the way. This guy clearly didn't know the meaning of moderation!

Jigen was trying to calm himself, to keep from shooting off, just trying to adjust to the tight heat that was gripping his cock. "D-damn..." he gasped, eyes screwed shut. "You-you got some relaxation techniques, all right..." 

Goemon huffed, trying to move, trying to arch his back and Jigen watched him. The steering wheel was in the way, and when he started to shake his hips back and forth, the seat proved too narrow and Jigen had to hold onto him as Goemon's knee slipped off toward the door. "I-I am sorry! This is the first time I h-have attempted this in a vehicle a-and..." Goemon choked off as Jigen drew him up towards his chest, holding onto him tight. 

"Not your fault... Lupin took the Mercedes. Now _that's_ a car to fuck in..." Jigen chuckled and Goemon flushed, looking away, like he was suddenly shy. 

"I..." Goemon started, stopping to swallow. "I promised to relax you, but you feel more tense than ever..." he whispered, his fingers playing over that spot in the centre of Jigen's chest, pressing lightly. "P-perhaps I can employ more pressure points o-or..." 

"Hush..." Jigen whispered, pulling him down for a kiss, thrusting up gently, reaching a hand around Goemon's ass to make sure his cock didn't slip out from the strained angle. "If ya really want me to relax we could... take this to the back seat?" 

Goemon bit his lip, pulling back, looking dazed. Jigen liked that. "Y-yes... I, I..." He sank down again, moaning loudly. "I want you to take me hard, to use up all of your frustrated, pent up energy..." 

Jigen growled as he pulled the door open, barely keeping his grip on Goemon as they separated and got out, Jigen yanking the lever so that the seat went back up. Goemon was unsteady, his knees shaking, but he was the first to get the back door open while Jigen stood up with his slacks around his knees. Thank Lupin for choosing a perfectly remote place, up on the top of a hill. It was almost romantic... 

Damn that Lupin. Arrogant little... 

"Do you want me on my back, or my knees?" Goemon's words broke Jigen out of his thoughts of strangling Lupin and he was left to contemplate for a moment. 

"O-oh well.." To take him hard on his knees, or to watch Goemon as he came undone...? Well, the choice was clear. "Back. Lay down on the back seat. I wanna—” Jigen cut himself off, swallowing hard. Did he really wanna give up all of his cards this easily?

He still didn't really know this guy, after all... 

Goemon nodded in that way of his, so Japanese, so samurai. He was on his back, barefoot as he lifted his legs up and waited for Jigen and oh _hell_. 

Jigen just about shot off right there, looking Goemon over, the pink of his stretched, slick hole, his drawn up sac, cock bobbing against his rucked up kimono. 

Maybe getting partnered up with Goemon wasn't such a bad thing... 

Jigen licked his lips, like a hungry wolf, as he positioned himself between Goemon's parted thighs. There were scars, old and new and he let his hands run up and down his legs, feeling the unevenness of his skin. 

"H-hurry! I," Goemon swallowed hard, looking away, the back of his hand pressed to his mouth. "I feel myself growing impatient as well..." 

"Heh..." Jigen didn't need to be asked twice. He took his cock in hand, lining up and pressing his cock against Goemon's tight rim. It was different this way, more difficult as he readjusted his grip and jerked his hips. 

Goemon cried out, eyes wide as Jigen felt his cock breaching, sinking in hard and fast. "O-ooh!" Goemon groaned, his head back, eyes shut tight as Jigen slid all of the way in. 

"D-damn!" Jigen knew he wasn't going to last long, again... 

"Hard!" Goemon called out to him and Jigen was moving, as if commanded by an unseen force. He was panting, gasping loud as he thrust, snapping his hips into Goemon roughly. "Y-yes! Augh, yes!" Goemon keened, he mewled. He brought up his knees and took his cock in hand, jerking himself fast as Jigen fucked him. 

"I-I don't think I can..." Jigen nearly whimpered, a pool of warmth growing low in his belly again. How did this guy manage to get him so riled up, so easily?! Jigen was rather proud of his composure, and sure, he was quick to anger, but this... He let out a long groan, snapping his hips faster and faster. 

Goemon was biting his lip, stifling all of his sounds as he stroked his cock, thumb swiping over the head. Jigen felt a weird surging sense of pride, knocking Goemon's hand away and taking over pleasuring him instead. "J-Jigen!" Goemon gasped, but he didn't stop him, no, he pulled him down and kissed him hard and that seemed to be all it took. 

Warmth gushed over Jigen's hand and he stroked faster, spurred on by Goemon's muffled gasps and cries. 

Jigen had to pull back, breaking the kiss as he felt Goemon's spasming around his cock. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He threw his head back, letting his hips do whatever they wanted, as his pleasure mounted. Goemon's cock was still in his hand, Jigen was still stroking him and Goemon gave slightly pained cries, trying to push him away, but it was useless. 

Jigen was lost as he clenched his jaw, a strangled cry forcing its way through his grit teeth. "Jigen!" Goemon called to him and his eyes flew open, looking down at Goemon. That was all it took and Jigen buried himself deep as ankles came up to hook behind his back, forcing him down. 

Silk and sarashi tangled in Jigen's fingers as he cried out against Goemon's chest, grabbing onto whatever was closest as stars danced behind his eyelids. "Fuck!" Strong fingers curled in his hair, holding him close as his hips continued to snap and grind into Goemon. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." he trailed off and Goemon sighed softly, his ankles still hooked behind Jigen. 

They stayed like that for awhile, Jigen still jerking and spurting more cum into Goemon. He was a bit surprised that Goemon let him spill inside, but he wasn't gonna question it as a great big grin came over his face. 

This really wasn't such a bad assignment, not at all... 

"I-I trust you are feeling more relaxed now, Jigen...?" Goemon whispered to him, breathy, still fighting for air himself. 

Jigen didn't want to move, but he knew he had to, his knees about to give out, his cock softening and slipping out, causing Goemon to hiss and sigh. "W-well..." Jigen started and stopped, looking down. Goemon was smiling at him and it... "It was nice..." The words slipped out before he could stop himself and Goemon beamed up at him. 

"I am glad. I would have been disappointed, had my techniques failed to quell your inner turmoil..." 

"Turmoil? What?" Jigen was confused. Sure, he was strung out, but when wasn't he, really? What inner turmoil...? 

“I understand the hierarchy within this group, Jigen… You are Lupin’s second, and I am beneath you,” Goemon breathed out and Jigen watched as his eyes fluttered shut. 

“You uh…” Jigen swallowed. “I might have seniority in this group, but you don’t gotta always be under me…” 

Goemon flushed and Jigen licked his bottom lip. “I wouldn’t mind bein’ in your position sometime…” Jigen added. His knees were about to give out on him, and Goemon pulled him down for a kiss. It was chaste, in comparison to what they had just done but… 

It was nice. 

Jigen was really warming up to the idea of getting to know Goemon better… 

“I am glad to hear that,” Goemon whispered against Jigen’s cheek. “I have many more techniques that I can employ…” 


End file.
